world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082614-DaniLily
GG: "Didn't take you for a pulled pork kind of gal. That's Fate's deal." Dani laughs, approaching the table. (( because a fate/dani log happened in the interim i have no idea )) GT: Lily grins. "I have a weakness for meat of just about any kind." GG: "Healthy appetite." GG: Dani produces a few sparklers and sticks them behind her ear. Seems like she has plans after food. GT: "Mm hmm. I try not to indulge too much, though. Once I get started I tend to have trouble stopping." She chuckles. GG: Dani nods "So, you mind telling me why you're running into fire all careless-like?" GT: She shrugs. "Those were the phones of every single adult on this base. They're BOUND to have key information on them. Besides, one of them's my dad's. He'd kill me if I just let it burn." GG: "Aren't all of the adults pretty much dead an in a pile somewhere?" She stands up to get in line for food. GT: "Not all of them," she says simply. GG: "Alright. So what was that mess back there?" GT: "What, the whole Balish kerfuffle, or...?" GG: "Yeah." GT: "Ech." She grimaces. "Long story short, he's the leader of this insane rebel faction that wants to kill all the humans and half-trolls and usurp the ruling family. Apparently the end of the world has not stopped him from trying to achieve this goal." GG: "GLORIOUS TROLL MASTER RACE" She motions hanging herself. GT: "Yyyyep. That's why he only wanted the hummuses to come to the room with Acenia. I've got no clue what his plan was from there, though. The only thing he really did was shoot at Jack and then book it once the doors opened." GG: "Well that was pointless. The thing he kidnapped was half whatever you pale weirdos are, and had horns. That wasn't really well thought through." GG: "I mean, sure I guess we all went. Which was also stupid. Like, how many bridges have you jumped off, kid?" GG: Dani obtains pulled pork! She piles the plate high and sits down at a table, motioning for Lily to join. GT: "Just the one," she says casually. GG: "I appreciate your dedication to conformity. I'll try to find more bridges for you." GT: "Much obliged." GT: "So do they got any pulled pork there? If not we can always break into the kitchen." GG: Dani holds up the plate she has. GT: "Blindfold," she says flatly GT: . GG: "Eyepatch." Dani responds. "So is that your way of asking for help or what." GT: "I assumed by the silence you were holding something up. Just reminding you I can't actually see right now." GT: "I can probably get it myself, though. Which tin thingy's it in?" She walks over and grabs a plate. GG: "Where'd your pet fish go?" GG: Dani sits back and totally lets Lily get her own stuff. GT: "Off composing sonnets or something, for all I know." She points to the first tin. "Is it this one?" GG: "Na, two more over." GT: "Kay." She walks over and reaches for the serving utensil, missing it by a good two feet. She curses, waving her hand around until she finds it, and serves herself some pulled pork, which very narrowly misses the plate. She brings it over and sits down with a triumphant grin - two tables away from Dani. GG: Dani gets up and moves to her table. "You'll get used to that. Probably." GT: "I hope. Being blind is hard. I hope I'm never ACTUALLY blinded. Eidetic memory can only get you so far." GG: Dani stuffs her face. GG: "Sho, thish ish shomeding new?" She speaks with her mouth full. GT: Lily takes a hesitant bite, then makes a noise of pleasure that is borderline obscene and begins eating with gusto as well. "Yeah. Ish a temprary shubbitute fer my gogglesh." GG: Dani swallows, "So you're blind on purpose? HAHAHA" GG: "Tell me you're pulling one over on someone." GT: "Nope." GG: "So your eyes work fine and you're just being a dolt." GT: "Yep." GG: "Good. Keep 'em guessing." Dani is pretty much inhaling this food. Not as good as mum's, but nothing will ever be. "Sho, *gulp* You wanna tell me what you pale things and the royals are up to? Cause that whole thing seemed staged and stupid." GT: "Yeah, well, whaddaya expect from Acenia's mom. According to Libz, she's, and I quote, a 'vapid, shallow manipulator'." GG: "AHAHAH. You believe that one? Fuck, even my sprite says she's a bitch. AHAHAH" GT: "Who, Libby? Yeah, she is, I won't deny it, but she's a bitch who's usually right." GT: "And Scarlet hasn't done anything to disprove Libz's assessment of her character." GG: Dani leans back and sticks her boots on the table. "Listen, people in power will always give you a shred of truth when they want you to do something for them. People who don't care what you think are usually trustworthy. Or they fuckin' hate you, but hey, bob's your uncle." GG: "It's control. Every government does it. How much of the WHOLE truth have you seen on the news? You think anybody here is any different?" GT: "Oh Hell no." GG: "Gotta say, I don't know what's going on much here. Sure looks to me like you and those higher-ups have some kind of understanding though." GT: "Well, I dunno about Maenam, but I've know Sami for years. She'd come over and make sure Dad didn't go on another month-long video game binge every couple of weeks or so. She's basically like a kickass big sis to me, honestly." GG: "Yeah, no I know the adults are authority figures. I'm talking about all the royals' kids." GT: "Oh." Her expression sours. "I want nothing to do with the royals' kids." She pauses. "Except Rubi and Miloko. They're cool." GG: "Rubes is okay, but she doesn't even wanna be a royal." Dani puts her hands behind her head and stretches. GT: "Well, it's not like she's got much of a dominion to rule over anyways, what with the end of the world and all." She gets up and takes a second helping of pork, munching away with unabated gusto. GG: "Well, this hasn't been terribly enlightening." Dani stands up. GT: "I found out that the pulled pork they make here is damn good. Does that count as a discovery?" GG: "Whatever works for you, love. I have things to combine." She pulls the sparklers from behind her ear. GT: "Oh right, alchs. I should have some build grist to work with. We should set up a code trade or something." GG: "Yeah sure. I only really have fireworks right now." GT: She rubs her hands together. "Proper combinations can fix that," she says ominously. GG: "Okay. So?" GT: "I dunno. Go crazy. I'll talk to you after my first wave's done and exchange goodies then, how 'bout." GG: "Eh, we'll see. I'm not entirely sure you're not in full cahoots with the Red Bitch." GT: "The Red Bitch is going to get a stern dressing-down about shitting on your mom like that, believe me." GG: "Doesn't undo it." GT: "Guess not. It's something, though." GG: Dani waves "Seeya, Libra." GT: "Heh. Libra. I like it." She makes pompous motions with her fork. "Wielder of the Scales of Justice." She waves. "Later, Dani." GG: "No mostly just blind!" She shouts before turning the corner. GT: "THAT MAKES ME AN EVEN BETTER AVATAR OF IT," she yells back.